


Pathways

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: mention of glimpses of possible futures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Allura reflects on the glimpses of possible futures she saw and all the ways the future could go.





	Pathways

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This is the first fic after the divergence point continuing the main Transformation universe.

Pathways

In her dreams she stood at a crossroads of infinity where every possible choice was laid out before her. The crystal throbbing in her hand and the decision she had finally made to simply let it fade away back into the either between universes where she’d sensed that it would some day become yet another trans reality comet. She could see all the ways things could have gone for good or ill and felt she made the right choice. 

The fact she’d felt Haggar clawing at the small rift had allowed her to recover enough to order the Paladins after her ship. The threat Haggar had represented was gone destroyed by Voltron just a short while before they managed to liberate the Paladins home world. All in all it had been a good day a victory for the coalition and the end of a dangerous force.

Still the echoes of the other pathways haunted her. She’d seen ghostly images of the other paths she could have taken for instance trying to quench the cyrstal’s power to retain it would had burned her and sent shock waves that would alter the past and that was one of the least disturbing out comes. 

The knowledge she possessed of potential threats out there and how she had to keep quiet about some of them because revealing them would lead to worse threats gaining ground. She wished she could go back to not knowing anything of the pathways laid in front of her but that seemed unlikely. Still she didn’t know everything and every day the knowledge and certainty of what she saw faded away and she took comfort in that.

She heard laughter and glanced out side into the hallway to see Lance showing his family around the castle. She was glad that none of the Paladin’s families had suffered any losses. She had a meeting in the morning with the reunited Earth Government to discuss Earth possibly joining the Coalition. She hoped they would it would be hard on the Paladins if there home world refused to be a part of things.

She wished she could go to sleep but she was waiting on a call. She knew from the glimpses of the future that she had seen that the contents of the call would show a clearer picture of rather or not they were on one of the path’s she’d seen or a brand new one. She found it hard to choose which she wanted there were advantages to knowing how some things could go but she knew it could also lead to a sense of hopelessness. After all if they were walking toward one of the dark paths the desperation to change it could potentially be over whelming.

The com beeped and she hit the button to answer the call. Kolivan was there looking grim. “Hello Kolivan,” she said as civilly as possible. So much depending on his answer the good paths were dependent on him saying he needed more time and the bad paths on him saying no. She had no idea what would happen if he said yes she hadn’t seen any of those pathways.

“Princess Allura, I have discussed your proposal with the rest of the Blade leadership and we have reached a decision.” That was not encouraging in the pathways she’d seen he always said no to trying to take the Galra throne after a statement like that. She braced herself for the disappointment. “I will place myself in contention for the throne of the Galra empire.” She stared at him in shock this was the unseen pathway the one that she had no idea about. She found herself smiling. “I see your happy about my decision.”

“I am in ways you cannot even begin to understand Kolivan,” she said still smiling. “I will tell you the reason why someday but we need to meet to discuss strategies.” She couldn’t help but feel hope and wonder that despite all she saw while holding the crystal and fighting with Haggar they were heading toward a completely unseen future.

“We will but first I need you to send Krolia back to the blade of Marmora as a senior member she needs to be there when a new leader is elected but you cannot tell her why she is being sent,” Kolivan said surprising her. “Keith can be excused because of his duties as a Paladin but Krolia must be there I cannot begin to attempt to seize the throne without a new leader for the Blade being in place as I must part ways with the blade before I do this.” She should have realized the Blade of Marmora could not publicly strive for the throne if they failed they’d be destroyed. 

“I will inform Krolia that I need her to return immediately but I have to ask how do you intend to claim the throne without the Blade’s public support.” She had wanted Kolivan to attempt to claim the Galra throne because he was the leader of the blade.

“I have located a potential source of support but it will require the assistance of yourself and the Paladins once I am separated from the Blade.” She found herself nodding. “I will see you soon Kolivan.” He nodded and she cut the com line. She headed to find Krolia and come up with an excuse to send her back to the blade. She guessed she could use the thousands of Galra they currently had prisoner from their invasion of Earth. They still needed to figure out what to do with them and sending her to the blade for advice might work as a cover.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
